


Vigilance

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [31]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: vigilance: the action or state of keeping careful watch for possible danger or difficulties.





	Vigilance

"Just a cold," he reminded himself again, "just a cold, he will be fine, it will just take time, but he will be fine." Stephen looked down at the book in his hand and tried to focus on the words again, but failed. He wished there was an incantation that could cure the common cold, but even magic had its limits.

Tony coughed once, then rolled over onto his side and groaned before he opened his eyes and growled out hoarsely, "Doc? Don't you have something more important to do, besides hover over me?"

Stephen rolled his eyes at him, then leaned closer and laid a trembling hand lightly on his feverish forehead. "No, I don't."

"It's just a cold," he huffed out, as he tried to sit up, but then caught the haunted look in Stephen's silver eyes and he took the book from him and placed it on the bedside table, then grabbed his hand, and placed it over his chest. "It's just a cold. I'll be -" another cough rattled through him and he could feel the fear radiate from his friend. "I'll be fine."

"I know," Stephen mumbled out, and turned away before Tony could see everything he had been trying to hide ever since the day they met.

"Stephen." Tony's voice was rough, barely recognizable as his own. "Look at me, please."

Stephen shook his head and murmured, "Tony -" Tony carefully placed his hand over Stephen's and Stephen started as he realized his fingers were no longer shaking. He sighed and turned to face Tony, and murmured as he looked into the dark, exhausted eyes, "go back to sleep, we can talk again when you are feeling better."

"You don't need to stay," Tony whispered, but he knew he was wasting his breath as Stephen raised an eyebrow at him, and a small smile brightened his normally inscrutable features. "Damn. You should smile more often." 

Stephen felt his face heat up as he watched Tony's eyes close again, as he slotted their fingers together and held on tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, Stark. Not going anywhere without you ever again."


End file.
